Hakudoshi Kazuya
Hakudoshi Kazuya (ハクドーシ和也, Kāzuya Hakudōshi) is the former Head Jonin Commander of Getsugakure, and is now a member of Hanmadang. He dons the moniker "Hakudoshi of the Void" (ボイドのハクドーシ, Hakudoshi no Munashii). Appearance Hakudoshi has short fluffy-like orange hair, along with dark blue eyes. Underneath his eyes are dark bags, which seem to have no explanation as to their appearance. He wears a traditional chinese pao, with a square puzzle-like pattern circling the edges of the uniform. Under his pao, is a dark shirt that extends past his pao that covers his neck. The collar also has a similar pattern. He seems to also wear a japanese haori, but is sometimes seen without it. He has long white pants, to compliment his pao, and gives him the appearance of a traditional chinese martial artist, the footgear and all. He wears a short obi that keeps his uniform together. However, he seems to be reluctent to the fact that he is short, especially in comparason to his fellow Hanmadang members. He places Tsukuyōmaru, his blade, on his back similar to Kisame Hoshigaki. Personality Hakudoshi's personality is laid back and nonchalant, as he tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone "cool" would act. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is "cool" or "not cool." Being a supposedly cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach which most of the time fails. However, one thing he has gained from all the years of being "cool", is he is possibly one of the most loyal people one could possibly meet, especially since breaking promises and changing sides "isn't at all cool in the least." Thus, his personality can be summed up in three words, "I don't care." Despite his samurai style background, his personality completely overrides that and often leads him into trouble. In most cases, Hakudoshi comes off as a bit of a joker with a cheerful demeanor. In addition, Hakudoshi seems to be annoyed at the fact that his body has not grown "tall enough" yet (which is the center of some jokes in the series). He also seems to be quite blunt, saying it is "uncool" to sugarcoat words, even if they are unpleasant. Despite his incompetant behavior, he does fight with honor and will do what it takes to defend or restore respect to any fallen friends. He will risk himself and put him beyond his own limits if he sees someone innocent in danger. This is the shining part of his unique personality. Synopsis Abilities Being the former Jonin Commander of Getsugakure and a member of the Hanmadang, it is safe to assume that Hakudoshi is an exceptionally strong shinobi. He is arguably quite powerful, or at least very confident in his abilities, since he has threatened Seireitou on more than one occasion. Special Swordsmanship Training From his training days with Getsugakure's Jonin Squadrons, Hakudoshi is adept at wielding Tsukuyōmaru. Hakudoshi's skill with his sword is at the master level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. His skills and strength with his sword make it so he always fights with one hand free. He only uses both hands went faced against opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, as shown with Killer Bee. His insane cutting strength is also evident as he is capable of easily cutting through Samehada, which is harder than steel using Kendō, as well as slicing apart an entire house with a mere flick of the wrist. Hakudoshi has also displayed knowledge and skill in Kendō, though Hakudoshi despises using skills and techniques learned from another source. In addition to his own skills, Hakudoshi also has a good perception for swordsmanship skills, as he saw Killer Bee was a skilled swordsman almost instantly after the fight began. Tsukuyōmaru doesn't seem to have inner abilities such as Samehada, but it appears that when swung, it can create friction that is sent out as a wave of flames. Whether this indicates that Hakudoshi is a fire-type is known, seeing as it is the blade creating friction naturally and not Hakudoshi. Aiki-jūjutsu Hakudoshi is also shown fighting hundreds of foes, showing he can fight well even without the sword. He also has the ability to (as seen in the anime) attack pressure points with his hands. He names this style Aiki-jūjutsu, a form of jujutsu which emphasizes "an early neutralization of an attack." Like other forms of jujutsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively control, subdue or injure an attacker. It emphasizes using the timing of an attack to either blend or neutralize its effectiveness and use the force of the attacker's movement against them. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles as can be observed in techniques such as the atemi which sets up gyaku ude-dori or 'reverse elbow lock'. He regarded one of the unique characteristics of the art to be its preference for controlling a downed attacker's joints with one's knee in order to leave one's hands free to access one's weapons or to deal with the threat of other oncoming attackers. Hakudoshi has stated before that "The secret of aiki is to overpower the opponent mentally at a glance and to win without fighting." Quotes Trivia